


Avatar-High School AU

by Justanotherfanguurl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherfanguurl/pseuds/Justanotherfanguurl
Summary: The real High School AU of Atla.The Gaang has to face the dark, sinister and disturbing world of ... HIGH SCHOOL:D





	Avatar-High School AU

Avatar Fanfiction : Modern AU/High School

 

Rating: T ; It's a high school au that means alcohol, drugs, sex, some heavy language and maybe violence (+Mention of Cancer)

 

Ships: No romatic-dream-love-of-my-life-ships … it's high school.

 

Disclaimer: I, as many others, do not own Avatar : the last airbender and I don't attend to (except for Zuko, he's mine)

* * *

 

As Aang entered the hallway, he felt slightlyuncomfortable. Many people were staring at him.

 

Why? He already knew that, it was because he was bald and although most people were thinking that Aang may have cancer or some severe illness, it was part of his believe. Well, explaining that to those high school kids won't make him popular, he guessed.

So, Aang simply ignored the looks and went through the corridor with a small smile on his face.

But that smile was slipped from his face as he saw how three girls (He guessed they attended the upper school) were bitching loudly about a younger girls outfit. Aang stared at the girl for a long moment.

She is beautiful … he thought blushing, but then he cocked his head because he didn't understand why those girls would have a problem with the nice brunette.

"I am sorry, Katara, but what did you thought when you left your house like that?" The girl in the front said. Although this one was also very beautiful, with her long dark brown hair, the golden eyes and two wisps of hair falling in her pale face, Aang felt more like running away as he saw her. She seemed to be that popular kid no one really liked. But whatever, Aang wasn't judging anybody.

"Well, Azula, I was thinking about how I could creep you out the best way today. May you step aside, I've got class in that room you and your minions are blocking."

Aang noticed as the two other girls, one with black hair and a pony but also one with light brown locks exchanged an annoyed gaze. The one with black hair seemed especially annoyed, but then she just turned and went down the corridor after taking a look at her cellphone, as if all of this was quit irrelevant to her.

"What's Mai doing?" Azula snarled at the other girl.

But that one just looked at her in confusion. "What did you say? Sorry, but don't you think that Jet is kinda cute?"

"Ew, Ty Lee. Gross."

Aang smiled and as he girl, Katara, looked back and their glances meet. The young boy waved.

She chuckled and went inside the room. Aang stepped on his toes to look through the window to see Katara taking place next to a girl with hair as white as snow.

The two fell into a chat and Aang was about the turn, as someone tipped on his shoulder.

"Dude, were you just checking out my sister?"

He froze and looked up to a boy in a sports shirt. His hair was cut on the sides of this head and he had a small a ponytail on his neck.

But most importantly, his arms were crossed and his sunkissed face serious.

"N-no?" Aang said slowly. "I eh, I thought her schoolbag was nice … Eh, uh … I'm Aang, by the way. If you're interessted in knowing my name, if you're not that's also … no problem."

The boy lifted an eyebrow. "You're weird. I'm Sokka."

Now, Aang grinned happily because the older and sporty boy wasn't hitting him. "Nice to meet you. Hey, do you know, where I can find the principals office?"

Sokka shrugged. "Sure. You go left, down the stairs and take the last door."

"Thank you, Sokka. Have a nice day." Aang waved at him then he turned to follow the direction.

Aang was following the hall but just before he could turn to seek for the last door, he spotted a sign:

_library – please keep quiet_

Aang loved to read and he just couldn't stop himself from taking a look inside the library of his new school. Priorities gotta be kept, he thought smiling as he stepped inside and admired the multitude of books. The young boy walked through the passages between the racks of books and comics but there was one thing disturbing the wonderful atmosphere in this library. The scent of smoke.

Aang – immidiatly worried about the books and the damage a fire could cause – went quickly to origin spot from where the smoke was coming. Well, he wanted to get there but a half-full shelve was holding him up but he saw two persons in loving embrace, enjoying the shade of the racks.

Aang felt absolutely misplaced but the boy had obviously forgotten to turn out his cigarette, which was now rolling towards a pile of books.

"I am sorry for being late." the girl said and stroked over her boyfriends chin. "Your sister was having ego-issues again."

"As always." The boy responded, leaning forward to kiss her.

As it seemed the two wouldn't be stopping by themselves, Aang coughed and tried to not sound weird as he said. "Excuse me, you are about to cause a fire because of your ...-"

Aang didn't get to finish his sentence because as he had started talking the head of the boy had snapped towards him and his golden eyes were staring at him like burning fire. He sprung ab, rushing at him and wrapped his fists around the collar of Aangs shirt. "What the fuck are you little pervert doing here?"

Aang blinked. "Oh … uh … I was smelling the smoke." He looked up at the boy and blinked again.

Not being gay, still he could tell that the blackhaired was handsome. His dark hair was messy and falling at his pale, well-formed face. His muscular arm, still holding Aang aggressively, belonged to a trained body in stylish clothes. His black jeans were ripped and his dark red shirt looked like vintage style. The only flaw, may be the scar on his right side of the face.

But that didn't seem to matter to the girl he was making out with – the black-haired Mai from the corridor – she was now standing besides her boyfriend, looking at Aang skeptically, but then she muttered. "Let go of him, Zuko. It's just a little boy with a need of sexual attention."

Zuko lifted an eyebrow, then he turned back to Mai, kissing her again. "Yeah, but he's weird. He's still standing there and staring at us."

Now Aang blinked – again – and took a step behind, as Zuko had let go of him.

"I am sorry … I didn't mean to … ergh, the cigarette … eh, they are unhealthy by the way."

"Unhealthy, huh?" Zuko shook his head. "Said by the cancer-kid."

Aang looked at him calmly, feeling the need to set this right. "Well, I do not have cancer. My bald has religious backrounds."

Zuko didn't seem to understand though. "So, you're just a freak. Great. Would you please … GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!?"

Aang was already running out of the library.

Person Number 2, scaring him. What a wonderful first day at the new school.

 

 

 


End file.
